Ice Cream
by Gottagetthebooty
Summary: Oh yeah, Ichigo definitely loved Ice Cream. Ichihime oneshot.


Bruh, I don't know why my brain wont work and think up ideas...I hope y'all like this one-shot though, I can't seem to think up anything else for my on-going stories T-T sowy.

Warning: language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Ice Cream

Orihime and Ichigo sat side by side, covered in chocolate ice cream, and a light blush on both of their cheeks. Rukia stood in front of them, with Renji behind her with a devious smirk on his face, Rukia's heavy voice echoed throughout Ichigo's room as Rukia lectured them. Neither said a word as silence enveloped them, just minutes ago, Ichigo's room was filled with laughter and giggles, but something had gone terribly wrong. The moment Rukia and Renji had arrived, Ichigo was on top of Orihime in a rather...inappropriate way. Both blushing as they watched Rukia enter by the window, a scary scowl on her face. Orihime's clothing was covered in chocolate, as well as Ichigo's, the whole room was terribly sticky, though his desk and bed were safe, "and shame both of you for doing such inappropriate things!" Rukia roared as she kicked Ichigo's head swiftly, "And to you more, Ichigo, for taking advantage of our naive Orihime like that!" Orihime squealed as Ichigo fell into her chest, unconscious indeed. Renji couldn't help but laugh as he watched the whole scene unfold before him, once more, Rukia was screaming at him for falling _there._

"No kidding, you guys could've at least closed the window," Renji mumbled as he lifted Ichigo by his collar, lifting him up above the ground. Orihime was blushing like crazy as she tried to explain the whole situation to her protective friend. Ichigo still clearly knocked out.

"N-No, Kuchiki-san! I-It was nothing like that! Kurosaki-kun wouldn't do such a thing!" Orihime attempted to explain as Rukia only became angrier, "We had just accidently began messing around with the ice cream and- and, we- we ended up in the postion because of my clumsy self!" Orihime squeaked as Rukia blushed deeply. Ichigo slowly began to wake up as he was dropped to the ground, he rubbed his head and began to stand, "w-we were just making a mess and playing a game!" Orihime insisted. Rukia frowned even deeper and let out a sigh.

"Explain the whole thing, start to finsih," Rukia stated, her voice clear. Ichigo grumbled as he plopped down beside Orihime, Rukia still eyeing him suspisously. Both carrot-tops glanced at each other and sighed, giving in to their friends request.

_Flashback_

_Orihime hummed as she took long strides to her apartment, she swung her bag back and forth as the suns light beat down on her. School had just ended and she didn't have anything to do today, her day off had finally come. Idea's of herself taking a walk to the park, reading some manga, and hanging out with her friends popped up in her mind as she thought of things to do on her day off. She suddenly came to a hault as she remembered the manga she had borrowed to Ichigo a week ago, the next volume was coming up soon and she definitely didn't want to miss that. Maybe she could see Ichigo for just a bit and then off to read her precious manga! She nodded her head firmly as she began skipping down the street the opposite way she had come, down towards the Kurosaki Clinic. It didn't take long for her to reach it since she had been so close, she noticed his window had been open and the sound of something crashing echoing outside. She winced before buidling up the courage to call out to him, "Kurosaki-kuunn!" Orihime called out as she lifted her hand up to her lips to make her call clear. There was along silence before Ichigo's familiar face popped out of his window, Orihime waved happily at him. _

_ "Inoue, what's up?" Ichigo asked down to her as Kon suddenly jumped on top of his head, catching a glimpse of his precious Orihime-chan. Ichigo swiftly hid him under the covers just before Orihime had noticed him, sweat dropping down the side of his face as he felt Kon fight back. _

_ "A-Ah, sorry if it's any trouble, but could I possibly get my manga book back? Y-You see, the next volume is..." Her voice trailed off as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrasment. Ichigo quickly caught on and his eyes widened as he remembered what she was talking about. _

_ "Sure! I'll be right down!" Ichigo called out as he suddenly disappeared, Orihime giggled and made her way to the front door. She was expecting him to come down with the manga in hand, and was prepared for that, and that alone. The opened wide as Ichigo glanced down at her, an awkward expression on his face, "Uhh, I'm not really sure which is yours, wanna come in a look for it?" Ichigo offered as he glanced back into his home, no one as home, so they wouldn't embarras him. _

_ "E-Eh?" Orihime asked in surprise as she jumped back, she waved her hands frantically, but Ichigo only narrowed his eyes, not taking no as an answer, "w-well...I suppose now is better than never, heh," Orihime stated shyly as she took a step inside his home. He was in front of her in a second and was already going up the steps, when he noticed she wasn't following he glanced back at her. She was blushing a bit as she glanced around his welcoming home. _

_ "Ya comin'?" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his lips as she suddenly jumped in surprise. She gave him a large smile and jogged up towards him, he chuckled and made his way up stairs. They were in his room in seconds and he shut the door with a click, he was certain his father was going to burst into his room and embarras the shit out of him in front of Orihime, "all the manga books are in my closet, you can go look," Ichigo advised her as he sat back in his seat, Orihime on his bed, fidgeting. Orihime blushed as she nodded her head, her eyes suddenly widened as she caught sight of a carton of chocolate ice cream on his desk. This didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo and he handed her the carton, "want some?" He asked with his usual cool demor. Orihime squealed as her cheeks turned into a nice shade of pink. _

_ "I-I wouldn't want to use y-your spoon though, i-it's fine..." Orihime flared her hands, Ichigo shook his head as a smirk appeared on his face. _

_ "It's fine, go ahead, I didn't know you liked chocolate," Ichigo stated as Orihime shyly grabbed onto the handle of the spoon, she scooped up a bit of it and smiled. _

_ "Oh, it's my absolute favorite!" Orihime squealed in glee as she giggled, Ichigo couldn't help, but smile as well as he dipped his finger into the ice cream he poked Orihime's nose and she let out a yelp as the cool sensation finally reached her senses. She giggled as well and placed the spook back into the bowl, she placed her finger in the bowl as well and smeared some on his cheek, "Kurosaki-kun is so silly," Orihime giggled out as the whole game began between the two carrot tops._

_End of flashback_

"Oh, I absolutely don't believe it!" Rukia growled out as she took Orihime's wrist and lifted her up. Orihime was blushing a deep amount, as well as Ichigo as Renji began to tease him.

Orihime glanced back at Ichigo as Rukia forced her to leave along with the two shinigami. The to carrot-tops eyes met for a single moment as she shyly waved goodbye to him, Ichigo doing the same as he lifted his hand breiefly.

Oh yeah, Ichigo definitely loved ice cream.


End file.
